


安眠

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: #甜掉牙 #日常甜 #又浪漫又甜 #看到这里懂了没 #这篇就是这么甜, Are you getting the message, Domestic Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there is much fluff here
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94
Summary: 灵感来自这幅Tumblr博主shokveyv的画作，以及Menial抛出的一个问题：如果救护车发现漂移这样沉睡在自己房里，会怎样呢？纯糖无刀，问心无愧。





	安眠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101947) by [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/pseuds/SlimReaper). 



> 2016/02/28-推文感想：这篇看得我心旌摇曳只想（和我救）恋爱……不同于许多作品中所描绘的冷面毒舌又慢热，这篇文中的救护车对待小漂移意外地珍惜而温情，男友力登峰造极。漂呆也多了（何止是）两分的贴心懂事，两个之间的相处模式特别自然又舒服，我已经被老救苏哭，你们慢慢读【挥手

当救护车终于结束在医疗舱的加班，他不由得叹一口气。今天的工作出人意料地繁重，他本应早就下班的，可亟待处理的事件就像商量好了似的一桩接一桩地来，让他继续留驻了足足五个小时。

这样的意外加班已经不是第一次了，肯定也不会是最后一次——救护车已经当了太久的医生，对这点再清楚不过。但这次尤为让人烦乱，因为实际上他今晚早已另有安排了。

救护车再次长叹，起身舒展了一下疼痛不适的背部元件。好吧，即使他还有精力去尝试社交活动，现在去背离记见漂移也已经太晚了。酒吧都已经打烊了。这次他又要为小跑车重新安排时间了。

如果他还能挤出时间的话。

医官一面叹着气一面驱散了那点低沉的思绪。他没有绕经公共走道，直接打开了那扇连接医疗舱与私人舱室的门。这实际上不是个好习惯，并且他基本上也已经不会再这么做了，但他今晚已经不想再碰见谁了。他现在想做的事只有几件：（再次）向漂移道歉，自个儿喝上一杯，再足足地充个电，哪怕是不按这个顺序也行。他今晚甚至不想再去油浴了，虽然热热的洗涤液喷在酸疼的背上感觉肯定很好，但另三件事的优先度要高得多。

尤其是得和漂移谈谈。对救护车时常变更的时间表，漂移表现得特别有耐心，比起和救护车约会过的其他任何TF都耐心多了。但即使如此，他的忍耐也必然有限，而救护车深怕那一天的来临。救护车之前所经历的那些感情里，还没有哪一段达到了他在漂移身上所投入感情的深度。救护车总觉得自己会愿意为漂移做任何事，但若是必须在全心所爱之人和一名医疗单元尽职尽责的天性之间二选一，他也会无法决断。哪个选项都会让他万分心痛。

不行，他不能让漂移一点点达到那个耐心临界值。他还要更加努力才行。

救护车穿过舱室门，正开启内线通话准备打给漂移，突然传来的一阵细微轻响却告诉他，在这房间里他并不是孤单一人。他猛然站定环视四周，直到他终于找到那个音源——

发光带在黑暗中柔和地亮着，救护车几乎和熟悉自己的发光带一样熟悉那红色的形状。轻而沉缓的阵阵置气声和发光带的微光，很好地解释了这不速之客为什么招呼都没有打一个。

显然漂移想要给救护车一个小意外，但他等着救护车下班时却不觉陷入了下线充电状态。

救护车原本一直担心着漂移会生气，这份紧绕火种的焦虑至此方散。如释重负的感觉几乎使他产生些微的眩晕。他尽可能轻地关上身后的门，之后小心地缓步穿过房间。长年照料沉睡病患的经验，教会了救护车如何在走路时几乎不让自己沉重的方正机体碰撞出声。

救护车环绕沙发一圈，在一米开外停下了脚步，而小跑车并没怎么动弹，依旧沉睡着。漂移是坐着睡着的，双臂抱在身前，富有曲线美的修长双腿在救护车面前舒展开来，脚踝交叠在一起。为了舒适，那两把腰间佩剑被取下放在脚边，而大剑则靠在沙发背上，伸手可取。无论睡得有多沉，随时能够拔剑自卫这一点对于漂移来说都是必须的。这是漂移还在末日大街时就被磨炼出的生存本能，救护车觉得这已经是漂移无法磨灭的习惯。

但是现在让救护车嘴角浮现一丝微笑的，并不是漂移这时刻备战的状态。

而是漂移此刻，在救护车舱室，放松戒备的状态。虽然他依旧把剑放在近旁，却已经是取下了他全部的剑。并且，虽然这不是漂移自己的舱室，不是他的安全区，他却同样陷入了沉眠。并且那张端正好看的脸上的表情又是那么迷人，轻轻合上的光镜和微张的双唇无一不是安心入梦的证明。他睡得那么香，自从救护车推门进来，都没有过一丝不安的轻颤。

救护车感到火种在火种舱中几乎要膨胀起来了，他不由得抬手按住了胸口。他常会以为自己已经把全部的爱都掏给漂移再也给不了更多，之后却每每陷得更深。此时救护车的手臂几乎都在发痛，因为他太想拥抱这孩子，太想太想了。想抱起他，将他放上充电床，想在接下来的整夜都搂着他，在早晨用轻吻唤醒他。

但救护车决心选择更聪明的方式。毕竟让他了解到漂移从未消失的防御本能的，是他最初那几次和漂移同床共枕的不顺经历……和对接无关，他们在那方面毫无问题，谢谢。他们享受过的对接总是和谐而美好的，然而共享一张充电床的过程就不尽然是那样了。现在倒是已经好多了，但救护车觉得永远忘不了当初那一幕——自己迷迷糊糊地将睡着的漂移拥入怀中，还一下把一条腿搭在了漂移腿上。这却害得跑车猛然惊醒，一手锁喉将救护车死死按倒，咬牙切齿，引擎低吼，装甲怒展。这一副威胁姿态，全因一个毫无防备的拥抱而起。

那之后，救护车花了好一段时间才使漂移相信自己并没有被吓到，也没有生气。他花了更长的时间来说服漂移再次和自己同寝。于是，相似的场景就上演了不止一次，不过都不像第一次那样激烈了。并且他们也渐渐摸索出了一些方法，足以避免漂移的过激反应，又能让他俩分享那份他们所共同渴求的无间亲密。

因此，无论救护车现在有多想上前伸手爱抚漂移的面颊，或是尝试在不吵醒他的前提下将他轻轻抱起放回充电床上，他都不会轻举妄动。

相反的，救护车只是站在原地，无言地释放了自己的磁力场。他没有试图隐瞒自己浓烈的感情，就那样任凭自己的爱意、感激与希冀被裹挟在磁场中一涌而出，直到他感到漂移的磁场也在回应中舒展开来。救护车等待着那充满睡意的柔和反应因为对自己的熟悉和亲近而渐渐转暖，之后才开始靠近漂移。他依旧靠近得很慢，但已经开始容许自己的步伐发出少许声音。

听到脚步声的漂移稍微挪动了一点点，环抱着的手臂松开了些，但光镜还没有上线。他的一只手开始向身边摸索，动作还有些迟缓，不像平时潇洒迅捷。他发出一个带着探询意味的模糊音节，依旧凭着触觉寻找着救护车。

直到这时，救护车才进入可以触碰到漂移的距离范围。“嘿，亲爱的，”他低语着，轻轻握住那只四处摸索的手。“你在这充电一整晚可不会舒服的。我把你抱到充电床上去吧，好不好？”

漂移的光镜睁开一道细缝，露出一道晶亮的蓝。“啊，不，抱歉啊Ratch……”他喃喃道，开始直起身躯。漂移选择了慢慢醒转而非猛然跳起，救护车的火种几乎要欣喜得歌唱起来了。漂移展露出的这份温暖信赖简直暖到了他芯底里去。“本来想一直等你来着……你工作好努力啊，本来还想给你按摩的……”

救护车将他的手举到唇边，亲吻每个指尖。“别道歉。”他在亲吻间隙中说道。“你累了，漂移，我也累了。我们先充个电，明天再考虑按摩之类的，好吗？”

“你说了算。”漂移答应着，朝他柔和地笑了笑，这就使得救护车不得不去吻住那形状美好的唇。漂移回吻着发出轻哼，低柔性感的声音，让救护车从头到脚都为之一颤。

不过，救护车还是迫使自己不要让这个吻太长。漂移现在也就是半梦半醒，尽管救护车十分享受和他的对接，眼下他还是更想就这样好好抱着他。救护车放开漂移的手，一手滑到漂移的膝弯下，另一只手搂住他的背，仿佛无视漂移重量似的将他轻松抱起。虽然漂移是台轻型跑车，但一身重装战甲还是使他比同型号TF沉上不少。

不过这对救护车来说不是问题，以他的力气完全能行有余力地抱起漂移。

正当救护车怀抱漂移直起身来时，漂移的光镜睁圆了。“嘿，我自己会走，不用抱我啊，”他推着救护车的肩头抗议着，“你都累了！”

“嘘——你也累了。再说抱着你又不是什么苦差事，你知道的。”救护车边说边抱着他往充电床边走。那充电床比两个月前救护车的那张床要大得多，是救护车为了能更舒服地和恋人共享床铺而专门升级的。“别这样啊，非得用你这么性感的机体来推开我？乖，这是慰劳你啊。”

漂移哼了一声，但他们已经来到床前，再要抗拒已经太晚了。救护车放下漂移，他立刻挪到一边好让医官能在他身边躺下。救护车刚躺好，跑车就凑上前去，在他身边蜷成一团。“我早上再给你按摩，”他承诺道，一面大大地打了个呵欠。“你工作太辛苦了，该对你再好点……”

救护车用一只手臂圈住漂移。这是他们经过几番尝试和失败后得来的经验，只用一只手臂既能满足救护车搂着漂移的心愿，又不会让漂移感到过分被束缚。漂移蹭蹭救护车前胸的挡风玻璃，紧贴着救护车的机体，发出一声满足的叹息。

将漂移所需的，确认自己是否安全的权利交还给他才是关键。相对的，漂移会紧紧依偎着救护车，给救护车所渴望的亲密拥抱。一取一舍，相互的体谅妥协融合成了某种近乎完美的平衡。

磨合期还远远没有完全结束，但又有哪段关系不是这样呢。而所有这些温馨的瞬间，让双方付出的每一分努力都变得值得。

“你说怎么办就怎么办，亲爱的。”救护车这样告诉漂移，又在他额前落下一吻。“我整个儿都是你的了。”感到漂移周身的磁场洋溢着幸福，于是救护车关闭了光镜。他感受着剑士机体的重量与温度，在漂移引擎匀速柔和的运转声中渐渐沉入了宁静的安眠。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 2016/02/28-翻译结束感想：边翻边爆炸，就这么翻译完了……依旧有bug，不过我尽力了，只要大家能被甜到就好。作者大大也可甜可软了，感谢她授权让我翻译！我反正是已经告白了，大家也可以去AO3和汤关注她（在汤上她的id是@iopele）。  
> 一边翻着一边就止不住地被这种充满尊重与信任的关系感动。漫画里漂移几次豁出性命守护老救，但他的笑容和心灵又如何不需要被守护呢，他经历的伤害猜疑，阵营转换，生离死别已经太多了。他是真的需要谁来带给他如这篇短文里一般温柔的爱啊。  
> 我愿护你一生周全。望你守我一世安眠。
> 
> 2018/10/29-AO3堆文感想：端的是沧海桑田，时过境迁。安眠太浅，华筵已散，谁记当年相见欢？


End file.
